Pure Heart
by guren666
Summary: This is a oneshot, so don't take it too seriously. I wrote this crap, because I needed to get it out from my mind so I can concentrate on other stories. Summary: Near is in search for Mello and suddenly a monster attacks him. Who is there to save him?


Pure Heart

AN- Oookay. I know this is out of what I write, but this pumped into my head a year ago and I finally got the courage to publish it here. When I was about five years old , there was going on in TV Sailormoon and I totally loved it. So I decided to write a crossover with Bunny and Near. I know it's a silly idea, but I'll use this as a little break between my actual story Change the future. I'm sorry for not knowing what is Bunny saying at the end of her finishing attack , so I randomly put in word "love". I even watched it on youtube, but I couldn't understand what the heck she is saying at all. Freaking english voicer :) Anyone who wants to flame, go ahead. I'm writing this to get it out of my head and to fully concentrate on my final chapter of Change the future. Oh, I almost forgot, again. :) This story is written from Near's POV. That is all from my side. Enjoy reading :)

I walked through the underground metro. It was already after midnight, but I didn't mind it. Then I turned to a dark corner. It was a shortcut to my hotel at which I'm staying. I was searching for someone. I needed to tell that person something of great importance. But I had no idea about his whereabouts. I traveled from continent to continent and finally, my research has brought me here, to Japan. After all, I am now L, so it won't be too difficult to find him.

And then, something very strange happened. A monster appeared before me out of nowhere. I t had a big black star on it's arm. "I have found you! Now I can't let you escape! Your heart is mine!" I was paralyzed in shock. The monster ran towards me and pressed me against the wall aggressively. "What do you want from me?" I shouted. "I told you. I want your heart filled with love!" My eyes widened, when the star symbol started to shine and the beam reached my chest. I never felt so much pain in my life before. As if my heart was being torn apart. Then something sparkling and shaped like a crystal came out from my chest. "No, my heart…" I watched how that monster took it and observed it. "Oh, no! It's not what we're searching for." It smirked badly. "Might as well destroy it now." The monster wanted to crush it with his fingers.

"NO! I still need it!" I tried to resist somehow and assault it, but it was pointless. I was feeling weaker and weaker with every pasing second. I closed my eyes. It's too late. I won't be able to tell Mello my feelings. Then I heard someone's voice. "Stop it!" The monster looked around to find out who said that. I slightly opened my eyes. I wasn't sure what I saw anymore. A girl? She stepped closer. "I'm Sailormoon! I fight for love and justice! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The monster sighed. "Master said that you will probably come to play." The girl, how did she call herself ? Oh, yeah. Sailormoon. She attecked the monster with great power, which I would never expect from a mere girl. The monster fell on the ground. She pulled out some kind of a magick wand. Sailormoon danced around (it seemed so to me). "Moon Spiral Love!" She screamed. The monster shouted in pain and disappeared into thin air.

Sailormoon quickly took my heart crystal and put it next to my chest. The crystal got back. I slowly opened my eyes. She was smiling at me. "Thank you!" I said. Sailormoon shook her head. "Oh, it's okay. I'm glad that you're alright. Your heart crystal is so shiny. You must be a very kind person." I stood up, she too. "Well, it's time for me to go." She turned away. "No, please. I want to know what happened." She turned back and looked in my eyes. "Okay, but don't tell about me anyone. I'm on a secret mission." I nodded. "Well, for unknown reasons these monsters appear and try to steal the heart crystals from people. I'm fighting them along with my friends. These creatures search for pure hearts filled with hope, love and happiness. That's why it got after you. That's all I can tell you." I twirled my white hair.

"Thanks. I appreciate that you told me about it. Do you perhaps need any help? I'm L." Sailormoon lifted her eyebrow. "Who's L?" She asked. I surpressed the urge to laugh about her stupidity. "L is the greatest detective. I have solved many cases around the world." She whistled. "So, we are on the same boat. I fight evil,too. I use magick, while you use your brain." I smiled. "Yeah, something like that." She giggled. "So, are on a secret mission, too?" I shook my head. "No, I'm searching for someone."

"Lemme guess. Your lover?" I blushed. How did she find out? "How did you know?" Sailormoon laughed naughtily. "Well, you could say that I'm an expert when it goes to love department. So, who is it? Maybe I know that person." I looked in her eyes. " He has blonde hair, blue eyes and usually wears leather clothes. His name is Mello." Sailormoon's jawbone dropped. " You're a gay?" I nodded. " You kind of remind me of him. You have the same hair colour, similiar eyes and you possess the strenght that I adore so much,too. She sighed."You know,strenght isn't everything.. I wish I were a normal girl, sometimes." „Now I have sighed. "I wish I could be normal, too. If I were, Mello wouldn't leave me behind back then. I haven't seen him for four years." Sailormoon patted me slightly on my head. I stared at her. "Don't worry. Once you'll find him, you'll know what you have to do or to say.I'm sure that he feels the same about you." I smiled happily. "Thank you, Sailormoon." She smiled too and turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing. What's your name?" She asked me. " Near ."

" Untill next we meet, Near. I might as well need your help later. Good luck and find him soon." Sailormoon walked away from me and vanished in the darkness. I put my hands in my pocket and slowly went back to the hotel.

Today was sure a strange day. I feel that Mello is close. I will find him and confess my love for him. With that thought I went to sleep.

… Finish! Like this crap or not? Let me know by reviewing this story. If you won't review, well, then a certain red headed gamer will bake you some cookies. He's a really BAAD baker :)


End file.
